


Volvur Voe, Wolf Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feral Behavior, Gen, Multi, Other, Selectively Mute Link, signing link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyrule has been at peace for years. The people have rebuilt the land, united as one people. Rivers widened and created for Zor to travel freely, aid avaliable and waiting on standby in case of a tragedy, Gerudo commerce stronger than ever, and much more. The only problems facing the united land are small, and easy to deal with. Monsters rising up, only to fall to strong forces. Bandits raiding only to meet metal bars in their face. It seems perfect. However.. One rumor of a monster that is unkillable plague the kingdom. One in the shape of a boy, who doesn't speak, nor seem to understand speech. In the western lands, many parts of nature rain. It's said here, the monster lies in wait.Of course, when enough people fear for what it may be, they finally send a small unit to deal with it. However.. Things.. Don't go as planned.





	1. It's a start

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading some of my old favorite fanfictions, LoZ related, and I found myself craving to write. So. Here we are. I dont have a beta reader atm, so read at your own risk. I'll try to keep things cleaner later, but as for now, I'm writing on mobile and its wild.

"Hush, you dolts. This is a mission, not a field trip." 

 

A chuckle came from one of the three other soliders, who shook her head. The Gerudo woman smiled at the knight leading them. "Relax,  _voe_ , it's probably just a bokoblin with a nasty temper." She wore the Gerudian design of the armies armor. Much more colorful and free flowing than the others around her. "We've dealt with this sort of thing many times,  _ve?"_ She looked to the other soliders, all following the Knight on the same vague path. Verana was her name.

 

"Lighten up, the worst it could be is a Lynel." A sharp answer from their knight and captain, Derrin, as he shrugged at his carefree peers when they agreed with her. "If you get an arrow to your shoulder, don't blame me."

 

It gained a laugh from the three of his followers. Even on trips with known Lynel terroritories, he'd never seen them tense or fearful. It was comfortable around them, despite fighting hordes of monsters on the now eternally reoccuring blood moon. The princessof the past said it wouldn't leave, the final curse on the land from the one who gave up reincarnation for power. It's passed down in the knights that she looked almost sad when she mentioned reincarnation.

 

He passed it off as a bunch of phooey, much like his subordinates did of his orders.

 

As such, they remained quietly chattering as pushed through the brush, climbing up Satori mountain. The wind smelled thick of vegetation and rain, ground soaked with the morning's rainfall. It wasn't a hard trek, if a bit tedious in full armor. Overhead, the birds sang along with one another, so softly one might think they were gossiping about the warriors invading.

 

They soon came to a clearing, where the youngest of the crew, just months out of training, stormed ahead to stretch out. "Whoohoo! Freedom! I swear I have bugs in every joint of my suit, ew." He said, immediately taking off his helmet to reveal a baby face with abysses of brown eyes that warmed the soul, with stark red hair. He was definitely.. Not suited to being a warrior. "Hudson! Did I tell you you could undress?" The captain barked, stomping forward and snatching his helmut from his hands. The young man grinned up at him, "Nope, but I know you're going to call for a break here. It's the first clearing for three hours and we haven't even had  _lunch_ yet."

 

The older man snarled, rolling his eyes, "Wait until after my orders to do that. We haven't even scouted out the area before deciding that." He knew that he would loose this, as he had many times before, but dammit if he wasn't going to dig his heels in.

 

The final other solider spoke up, finally, voice heavy with Lurelin port's swaying accent. "The birds are singin'. Nothin' foul is on the wind. It's safe, sir. Besides, look," He gestured ahead of them, "Silent Princesses. They're said to keep evil away, so I figure it'll be fine. We haven't seen any signs of a Lynel neither, and this area's too woodsy for it to be comfy wanderin' without ruinin' its bows." His skin was tanned, not like Verana's, but he had plenty of sunspots decorating his body. 

 

"He's right, captian, and you know he is. He typically is. More often than any of us, for sure. Are you sure he's not the knight leading us?" The city boy shaking out his armor joked, grin splitting his face in two. The kid was lucky the knight didn't like hurting kids, otherwise he'd have given him a friendly punch to the face.

He sighed, defeated. "Fine. One hour, then we go forward to the top. Got it?"

 

He got a resounding 'Yes'Sir!', perhaps only because food was involved, as well as a promise to remain off their feet to earn such respect. However fleeting, he'd take it.

 

Less than twenty minutes later, they had out dried meats and at the dismissal of their boss, made a fire to cook up some veggies the Lurelin man, Bridge, had found. They wanted to make soup, but it would have taken too long. Despite their constant disregard for his orders, they were still soliders. They knew when to keep going and when to fight. Against all expectations, they were a strong team.

 

So when one of them tensed up and went still, they all noticed. The five of them simultaneously slowed their breathing,  _listening._ It was quiet, birds sitting in the branches as they observed. They sang low, softly, just enough to put them on edge. 

 

Then, there was a snap of a branch, and the four of them spurred into action, slapping on helmuts and drawing weapons. Their eyes locked on a gap in the trees, soft rustling from beyond their sight going silent.

 

Silence was never a good sign. It always came before a strike.

 

However, it came from behind them, dull pads of feet hitting the ground drew their attention, and the closest one to the sound turned just in time to block one of the fastest punches they had seen. Verana cursed in her language, ducking back as she held up her shield. All of their eyes settled on blue. Icy, piercing blue. Like they would glow at any second.

 

It was a brief moment of respite as they gauged he person in front of them. It was a child, dressed oddly, clothes obviously unfitting and clearly mismatched; stolen. the kid was just as odd as his clothes, both scraped up and dirty, yet so oddly fitting. The oddest part of all was the skull he wore on his head, that of a canine, probably a wolf. Likewise, he wore a wolf's tail tied around his waist with ripped fabric.

He arched low, and  _growled at them._  

"It's.. Just a kid." Derrin muttered, gritting his teeth. Immediately he called, "Fight to capture! Avoid any maiming blows, confuse him!"

He got a "Sir!" from his team, who immediately dived into action. 

The feral child seemed to expect this, dodging out of the way of a shield bash from the gerudo. He leapt up onto her, his own mock helmut clanking almost gingerly against her's, her eyes wide. He swiftly lifted his foot from hanging in the air to her chin, where he had seen no metal plating. She tumled back and he jumped from her to the ground, once again posed low.

 

He ignored her grunt of pain as she rolled over, focusing in on the charging boy, his feet not stable on the moist grass. He kept low, moving forward. The solider brought his shield up after seeing his antics with his peer. The wolf child outright gabbed the shield, trying to yank it away when he got a punch to the face from the captian, who definitely held back as the kid was up and barely spitting blood.  

The three of them fanned out, surrounding him. The gerudo was getting up and there was little time till he would have to face all of them. 

The boy scowled from under the skull, eyeing the trio before making a break toward their fire. He felt his waist get tugged, hard, and heard a  _riiiip!_ He was several meters away, by the fire when he allowed himself to check and see the severe lack of tail. Sure, he was originally intending to just steal their food for an easy meal, but that was the line. 

He reached up and took off his skull as they cautiously approached, the accented man noting the change and holding tight to the tail. 

The wolf child shifted his grip to the back of the skull, ignoring the feeling of his freed wild hair itching the back of his neck. While his nails were abnormally sharp, it didn't mean he couldn't use something sharper. 

Now there were four up, one mad and the other three calculating. Yet, he had only one target. He glared down the man with his tail, who put up his shield and muttered to his team, "On me."  Plenty of time and training let them know what to do, each moving accordingly.

 

The feral boy didn't get it, but he didn't care. His pointed eyes twitched right before he dashed forward, using the captian's shield as a trampoline to get into the air.

 

Now the thing about being in the air, you can't control where you fall. However, you can control how you fall.

He stuck his legs out, aiming for the face of the solider with his tail, only to be bounched back by the gerudo's shield, her own snarl on her face. He felt a dash of pride that he made her bleed before he flew across the ground with the skull rolling from his hands. He skidded to a stop, frantically picking himself up as he heard them speak, getting closer to him. "Tire him out!"

He glared up, not understanding but knowing. He needed to end this quick, he was... admittedly afraid of what would happen if he failed. His eyes darted to the bone weapon just a bi from him. Before he let them react, he moved on all fours, snatching it up in one swoop as he changed direction.

 

Tail, then flee. Tail, then flee. 

 

He was easy to read by the adults, eyes never wavering from the challenge in front of him.

 

It took well over an hour of back and forth, with the city boy falling to a good crack on his helmut that knocked him out and effectively broke the bone, making it crumble in his hands. Not that the child seemed to mind, he kept going for them. Finally, however, all of them with brusies and some blood on them, they managed to lure the boy in close to the tail. He predicatably took his chance to snatch the thing, only to be grabbed from behind, arm around his chest and waist. He struggled, growling and kicking at the metal, ignoring the pain it sent through his tiny frame. 

 

The knight cursed, blood leaking from his head, scowl carved into his face. "Goddesses, how much energy can one so small have?" It earned a snort from the gerudo, clearly unamused and sweating.

 

"This is certainly the little bokoblin the people are worried about. I can see why. _Savaaq_ , _sa'v_ _olur_." She looked him in the eye to see no understanding, just struggle. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I doubt he understands spoken language. He's feral. The total opposite of castle town boy. Speaking of, how is he?" 

From behind them, they only earned a grunt. "Definitely concussed. To be fair, we're probably no better. Seems the kid doesn't like to waste time  and goes for the quick knockout. We'll need to carry him back. Unless you think our hourses will follow our trail in here?"

 

The captain grunted. As luck would have it, they couldn't get their horses to come. So he had to hold the child all the way back, making a few hour long trip last a good doule the time with the few near escapes he had.

After this, the captain was definitely getting some well deserved ale at the nearby village.


	2. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team delivers the feral child to the town elders, and things still don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally realized at first that this story was set to be a 1/1 chapter story at first and that was definitely wrong. Whoops. It was something I noticed and caught thankfully, before I wrote this. So for all 9 of you who read this and thought it was some weird one shot, I present to you what I hope is more reading material for these dweebs.  
> And I DID change the name from Of Dungeons and Stares, to this. I disliked it myself, but I'm happier with this one,

When they finally rode into the town, an arch with forest spirits greeted them with a sign. _"Welcome to Trelli Village_ " it read. It was a primarily farming village with hunters alike, a sister village to the much older Tarrey town. Being so relaxed, it was ear-aching obvious that there was troule when a screeching child had been hauled in by four bruised and battered soliders, all clearly tired and ready for some rest. It was nearing the evening and the dark had nothing on the boy as he hadn't stopped struggling for more than a few moments when he caught his breath.

The guards at the gate took notice of them, rushing forward and offering to help the foursome lift their urden. Their captain shook his head, "This child is not one to triffle with. If he gets loose, I can't promise we'll be able to catch him again. Lead us to your cells and we'll leave him there for the night." Gauging the look on the towns person's face, he added, "Comfortably, of course. He's a criminal, but still a kid." 

With a nod, the captain rode further into town, the guard dragging the horse along.

All the while, the boy tried to unmask the guard and go for his eyes, writhing and groaning in his grip. His sides were sore, aching, and he just wanted to go back to the woods and hide. There were too many of.. Of  _them_ here for his comfort. He still it at the metal in front of him, prideful that he had made small scratches even at the behest of his teeth. They were loose anyways; he was due to loose them like he had his back teeth to the tough meat of boar. 

All he knew for certain was that he was being forced into a small area, which had bars he could only reach through. He couldn't squeeze himself between them and he roared at the guard who simply stared at him through he gaps.

Quietly, the older man sighed, "Child, I don't know what's happened to you, but I assure you. You're safe here." The Royal knight leaned back on his heels, hearing his team outside chatting once more, with laughter at each of their minor wounds. A kid, perhaps maybe being thirteen at latest, ten at youngest, took them all on with enough stamina and wits about him to get his tail back. Sure, they certainly weren't going all out, but it certainly made things harder on them, not him. He briefly wondered how he would have faired if they had used weapons, but swiped that thought away. A kid is still a kid, even if his eyes still seemed to glow a menacing blue in the dim cell.

Later, one of the mayor's daughters, walked in, holding a plate of small assorted foods and a glass of water. She was the youngest, yet stubborn and fearsome as it were. 

The boy had eyes on her the moment the door shifted in its hinges, his hearing sharper than most other hylians. It clearly unnerved her, but she covered it fast with a wide smile. "Hello!" She said, voice low and gentle, like she was cooing to an animal. As she got closer, he was certain she smelled of horses, and some other animals he didn't know about. Fearlessly, she sat by cell, much closer than her father would have liked. She hummed as she pushed the plate through, swinging her legs all of the while.

Despite her clearly friendly disposition, the boy remained close to the wall, glowering at her while she simply stared at him. "My name is Malon, what's your's? I was told you didn't speak, but I understand ignoring adults." She leaned on her elbows, and she was certain they were about the same age. "Do you think they'd get mad if I let you play with the horses? You can tell a lot about someone by that, you know!"

With his silence and unmoving eyes, she wondered if he really didn't understand. 

He pushed his back against the stone wall, feeling moisture seep into his back. They never could get back in to offer proper clothes or bedding, leave the cell stark and bare, unused since it's making. It was when she figured he wasn't going to change that she sighed and stood up, dusting herself off. 

"I'll be back in the morning with food. In the mean time.. eat." She pointed to the plate, which his eyes immediately followed, only pausing on the tray before wandering back up to her. She smiled, and mimicked bitting something, leaving after giving herself a satisfied nod. 

It soon became quiet, with distant noise muffled through the walls. He shuffled in his spot, crawling toward the plate and observing the odd shapes there. A bowl holding soup and a loaf of bread, not that he knew about either of these things.

It wasn't long until they had been wiped out, and the water washed down the remnants of what he knew to be meat and some foreign vegetable. After he finished his meal, he locked his eyes to the door. He needed to get out. He took the wooden spoon, gripping it and weighing it like a weapon. He jammed it between the door and it's lock, pulling it to the side with his feet on the bars.

He easily put his whole, tired body into it, only for the spoon to snap uselessly and earn him a good bump on the head. He wrinkled his nose, sitting up and fingering the splintered piece with frustration. 

He sighed, looking elsewhere, toward the only window in his cell, the soft glow of the sunset reaching in and caressing his face. He went to the wall, scrambling up it and peeking through. He was relatively short, height growth being slow for his lack of nutrition. He gripped the bars tightly, pulling himself up and hoping they'd give. All he got in return was the view of fields stretching with farm after farm, the sun gracing them in its warm kiss. 

He stared, enraptured.

It wasn't long until he tried gnawing at the bar, digging his bare heels into the rocks, aggressively pushing forward. 

He wanted out. He wanted  _out._   _He want out now._

The boy yelled in frustration, voice raw from use. He flopped to the floor, feeling anxiety flow into his veins. He wanted to move, restless. In such a small cell, and all he could do was pound his fists into the ground.

That was when he saw the wooden spoon, broken in two. He glared at it, like he could blame it for his capture. He dug his nails into the ground with a soft snarl before his eyes lit up. He reached up, snagging the circular part of the spoon, testing it by shoving it into the ground and yanking it. While it wasn't the most effecient shovel, it would more than do to dig him an opening to freedom.

 

The boy was a good halfway underneath the bars when the door swung open, the girl from earlier peering outside like  _she_ was the one sneaking around. When she turned to him, holding a bow and a quiver on her back, he froze. They stared at each other for a moment before she just  _giggled_ at him. She spoke up before he could make a face, "You're weird, you know. You're maybe my age, yet you don't even speak. Do you even have a name?" She asked, walking over to him and leaning over the boy. When he simply stared at her with what she guessed was his attempt at hatred, she shook her head. "Guess not. I listened it to the adults talking about you. They called you a feral child, a link between monster and hylian." Her eyes locked onto him, seeing his gaze unwavering as it had before. 

"Why don't we just call you Link? I thought about calling you Cricket, but my youngest sibling has that name. The adults were debating on calling you that, but if you want to give me your real name..." With no response, she smiled and nodded. "Link it is! Now, I'd let you out buuut.." She stepped back, "You seem to be doing pretty well yourself. You can continue." She waved her hand, waiting patiently as the boy finally returned to his escape attempt.

It wasn't terribly long until he was free, grunting as he sat up and glanced at the strange girl near him. He pulled himself up, realizing she was taller than him by two inches. She looked down at him and nudged her head toward the door, immediately taking the lead. He found himself following her, several steps behind. He couldn't help but find something about her soothing, even as she was armed. 

She led him behind the small jail, to the fields of cows and horses. Link had glanced off to the forest in the distance, a dark silouhette against the dark sky, a pang of fear running through him as he went the opposite way. He couldn't place the feeling, or why it was there, but he knew he wanted to go back. Even the eriee glow of the mountain top couldn't phase him anymore.

At some point, in the darkness, she stopped, holding a hand up to the boy. He stepped back, crouching immediately before she chuckled, pulling out an ocarina from.. Somewhere. He couldn't tell where she producedit from, but when she held it to her mouth, it made a sound that seemed to make all of the surrounding animals wander over and graze comfortably. 

It was then he realized why she was so calming; she smelled like the creatures in the field, instead of the odd scents of the others he had raided before. She even seemed to fit right along side them, and he wandered over to a horse, inspecting it. Most wild horses, even tamed ones, would run from him. He wore the scent of wolves like a cloak, yet the horse merely batted its eyelashes at him. Tenderly, he tried petting the creature, who hesitated at first, stomping near his bare feet before settling down. 

It was serene, peace brought over the small section of land like a blanket. Being late at night, it should be clear it was dangerous to try and move about, yet it was just too hard to move his feet. 

Her song was much like the presence of the Lord of the Mountain. Imposing, surrounding, protective, and all too brief. 

Her song was cut short when one of the horses reared, coming close to the farm girl before the gathering of animals scattered, the sound of dirt cracking foretelling their coming.

Link crouched once more, eyes darting to the spot he guessed was the closest. Eyes, as orange as the sunset with piercing red pupils stared at him with yellowed bone crawling up from the ground. Before he moved, Malon had an arrow notched and fired into it's eye, a sharp crack emanating from the skull. 

He backed up near her, glancing around before he could hear another one moving, snapping his head in the direction of the creature. She followed suit, picking up his reactions and firing an arrow, once again, right into its eyes. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised or impressed she picked up on what he was thinking, but he had no time to think as several more sprouted from the ground.

She panicked, realizing that they weren't going to let them go, and she couldn't leave her animals bare. They didn't often come out, but.. Maybe playing at night was a bad idea, even if it meant it was stealthier. Instead of shooting off more arrows, she pulled out her ocarina and blew, hard. It was a shrill piercing sound and Link winced, glancing at her before he took to charging them while she blew again. 

The closest one to him was something too akin to a hylian, without a jaw and too sharp of teeth. He kicked it's ribs, watching as it almost caved in, breaking apart as they did to keep from shattering. It was only a second later another one went down from an arrow. Link figured it was Malon again, and he glanced back to her to see her already notching her next arrow. She grinned at him, clearly too comfortable wih this situation. 

"Not the first time I've had to fight off monsters in the night." She loosed an arrow off to Link's left. "The others will be here soon."

He turned away from her, only to feel sharp clawed fingers dig into his leg, biting mercilessly deep into his skin. He hissed, yanking his leg to see the hand wasn't attached to anything. His eyes widened, reaching down and tugged at it, only to feel it dig the finger tips into his legs. He looked to Malon who kept shooting arrows, as more and more undead rose. 

He wound up ignoring it to knock more down, keeping distance between them and Malon, who seemed to take more down than he did. 

It was clear though, that neither were prepared, as she ran out of arrows within a few more moments, and he could hear shouts from others charging for them. He didn't think they'd make it to them on time. He gritted his teeth, intent on kicking them away and avoiding letting the creatures near his head. Something told him that would be  _wrong_ and probably a really bad idea. 

He kept slamming his fists into the bones, watching them roll off. His hands stung, dulled by adrenaline. He didn't want to keep fighting; he was tired, the day had been long and he just wanted  _to go home._

There was a sharp whizzing sound, and several of the stalchildren fell, and he could hear the clinking of metal on metal. The soliders had taken a moment to suit up after being woken up, but they had charged the moment they realized the amount of stalchildren gonig for the two young hylians.

He didn't know why, but they stopped rising once the adults had came, swords swinging and easily crushing their skulls. Link took the chance to back up and felt the hand on his leg crumble after the knight crushed one of the stal's skulls. 

Malon grabbed his arm, tugging him and he obliged, following her back up the fields to the town, both gasping for air. 

They hunched over, panting hard.

They could hear the fighting lessening in the distance, and Link pried open his eyes to look at the farm girl. She was grinning, and pointed at him. "Link." She turned her palm up. "Thanks." 

He stared at it for a moment, before he understood she wanted him to give her his hand. So, he did.


	3. How It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf boy doesn't understand why he won't be left alone, nor why the bandages on his leg have to be so itchy. One step at a time, even as the knight reports that it would take two teams to keep the child under control. Even with no fighting, it seems these people aren't terribly fond of babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is going to be a series. This story will center on Link getting used to society and a bit of his past. For all intents and purposes, this is a story before his real story begins.  
> Also for reference, I don't have the chance to have someone read over my story and I'm bound to make typos and mistakes that will miss my notice. OTL So sorry.

_Green breath coated the land, murky water bubbling in tune with music that wasn't there. Hands covered in thick substance that could be mud, clumped together with a foul smell. A sharp intake of air to his left, someone with that damned **contraption** stood, wandering closer. Moving away, he felt the mud on his skin, heavier than it hand been before. _

_He crawled away, closer. Closer to the source of  that green breath. It blew off the thickening mud, which when he looked turned into hands. Crumling away, freeing him to run. Ignoring the yelling in his head, he ran forward, desperation painting the inky lines of his movement. When he was truly face, he came face to faces with the Lord, staring at him._

_He felt his chest tighten, unable to breathe. The owl like eyes of the king of beasts looked through him, stepping forward with life springing from its steps._

_It pressed its head to his, and when the boy could take in air again, his breath was that same, milky green_.

He shot up,  ~~ _mud_~~ sweat clinging to him. The weight of the blanket over him, despite being so thin, felt like an iron sheet. He gasped for air, swearing it was glowing before he realized it was just a fire. He didn't mistake the yelling, though, as it was definitely coming from his own mouth. He went to get up, to run to apologize, but his leg stopped him, forcing him to the ground with a _thunk_. There was a weight on his uninjured leg, and maybe he could have gotten some distance if his other leg wasn't bruised and sore. 

He reached down, trying to pull the cool metal off of him when a voice stopped him. 

"Boy, kid, you sure got some life in you for practically going nonstop. Though for all that's worth, you won't be able to get that off. Sheikah technology." 

Link snapped his head toward the voice, seeing the knight, unarmored, resting in a chair. He probably had some kind of cider meant to look like ale, since he wasn't even a little inebriated with half the mug gone. The boy scowled, tugging at it again and ignoring his captor. 

"I'm convinced you can understand me, even if not my words, my tone. You've dealt with people before, haven't you?" The knight sipped at his mug, languid clearly due to lack of sleep and exhaustion. 

When he got no response besides jangling of the chain, he shrugged. "Fair enough. Now.." He leaned forward, sitting aside his mug. "I think we're calling you Link. You know that, yeah? Supposedly every hero in the past, Link, Link, Link? Naming you after the heros."

The boy winced at the word 'hero' clearly understanding that word as he shot a dirty look to the knight, who only knitted his brows together. "If I thought you were just a feral child, I'd have ordered some special rehabilitation orphanage to pick you up. But you definitely aren't just a feral child. I don't know what, but there's something about you that makes me feel like that name fits. Link."

He waited once more before deciding the child wouldn't speak. He pointed to him, "Link." Then to himself. "Derrin." Then back to the boy. "Link."

He scowled at the old man, before childishly sticking out his tongue. It garnered a chuckle from the knight, "Goddesses, if you think  _that_ offends me, you need to listen to my soliders having at me. Speaking of.." He clicked his tongue. "Verana! Wake up! It's your shift."

Link hadn't realized it, but the comfortable room they were in had bunk beds. The rest of the room was plain, fire place, oven, among other mundane things. He even could see some flowers in a pitcher. This definitely wasn't their home. 

A grunt from above him made him jump, which turned to a soft hiss of pain as he bumped his leg into the side of the bed. 

"I am awake. How could I possibly sleep with screaming like that? Do me a favor and wake him up next time, so we can all actually sleep."

The knight arched a brow, "The other two are asleep. You're out of excuses. It's nearly dawn, and trust me, we're stuck here for a few more days. You'll rest better back in castle town." She groaned, sitting up and sighing. 

"You're lucky I take work seriously, or else I'd take your sass and shove it up your--" The knight shushed her, looking at Link. She shook her head, "Clearly all too tight posterior with an octorock to shoot it in." She dropped down from the bunk, clothed in modern gerudo wear. Her clothes were more pastel however, instead of the bright colors, likely since they were more silken instead of sheer. Perhaps to ward off the deadly frost of the night?

Never the less, it billowed around her and covered Link who immediately swatted at it with dismay. She walked from him, unceremoniously sitting next to the knight. She relaxed herself, gesturing for Derrin to go on to bed. "Now shoo. I'm down. The kid won't get away, that tech on him won't get it gone." She looked to Link, gesturing to it even as he ignored her. "It can be light as a feather when we don't need it but it's definitely keeping the  _volvur_ down."

The knight shook his head, "Yes, yes, but at least try to remember he's still a kid. If Malon comes in, let her talk to him. She seems to be easy for him to be around and if we can socialize him, all the better." He waved his hand to her, going over to the bed, easily hauling himself up on the opposite side of Link. "You should rest too, kid, it's not quite time for you to be up."

 

 Link hadn't gone back to sleep, instead just watching the gerudo  _vai_ go about her morning, even getting more cider for herself and eyeing the window. Last night, she had sent out a desert bird to the castle town, requesting back up from those willing to help take a kid in. Now it was a matter of waiting for a response and getting a time frame to expect them. Or a place to meet.. Any number of things. Just orders to be followed. 

Hudson was the next up, drowzy and volunteering to get food for the group since Verana was stuck on watch duty. "If you want to, sure, but if you let me go I'll get you some ale back in the city. I need to move around."

It was way too easy to strick that bargain, and she went off to gather food. Hudson didn't sit down, instead stretching and getting himself pepped for the day. Link didn't pay him much mind, as he was pointedly ignoring the boy. Link couldn't manage to pry the chain off of him, but he did begin to poke at his leg, scratching at the bandages idly as he did his best to keep from falling asleep. He couldn't get comfortable, refusing the bed perhaps on sheer principle.

The time passed slowly, Link tugging at the ball and chain around his ankle. He couldn't help but shivering at their familiar weight, goosebumps rising on his skin. There was nothing he wanted more to return to the forest and to the mountain. He didn't have a nagging feeling that he would be found there. That fate would soon dig her claws into him and take him away.

_Elsewhere, in Hyrule..._

"I don't understand, it just.. Kind of.. Blew up?" A young girl, in her early teens, stood by a clearly failed smoke bomb. Her hair was a pale blonde, looking almost white. The woman she was speaking to had silver hair, tied back tight in a pony tail. She was just beginning to gain wrinkles on her face, which had traditional tattoos of the shadow tribe. The shekiah. She pointed to the flask the girl had used, sharp red eyes skimming the glass. 

"It seems you left some of your experiment fro earlier in there. It reacted, and now your clothes are ruined, my lady." She spoke in a low tone, scolding yet gentle. The young firl opened her eyes, looking bashfully to the puffing ball. Unlike the dark lack or piercing red of her shekiah kin, her eyes were.. Heterochromatic. Both eyes were a wild mix of red and an odd, piercing blue.

"Miss Impa, I can assure you that the left overs from my 'experiment' wouldn't have cause such a strong reaction. At most, maybe it'd make it a dud.. But surely not  _explode._ " The girl was puzzled, rubbing her hand on her neck. "It just suddenly began vibrating and.."

Impa tutted her, "Hush, there's no time to make excuses when you have to catch up with the rest of your team." 

Around her were several other sheikah, each near her in age. The girl nodded, sighing and restarted making the chemicals for the smoke bomb. She was sure to clean it much more vigorously than last time, yet it nagged at her... What caused it to explode?

_In Hyrule Castle..._

A young girl fiddled with her book, flipping through the pages disinterestedly. It was on the history of her land, but that didn't interest her. Instead, she turned to her instructor. She smiled at her, tilting her head to the side. "Instead of looking through this.. Do.. You think we could go to the court yard? Miss Kouma?" She asked, batting her blue eyes pleadingly. As was the typical custom of the royal family, her instructor, her hand maid, her guard, was a sheikah of high standing. 

The lady shook her head, "No, your Highness. You need to focus on your studies. Though you might be young, you have plenty to learn for and of your future. You are meant to aid the people while they live upon the lands of the Goddesses. Now, tell me, what is the capital of Hyrule during the age of time?" 

The young princess pouted, crossing her arms, turning toward her book. "What we currently call the Great Plateu..."

She wanted to see more of the mystical powers of her teacher. She'd seen her summon some interesting things, and for all intents and purposes, she was sure she could show her mother and father her tricks.

_Further away, in a land of death.._

Blood. There was so much blood. On the tongue. Iron was probably his least favorite flavor. Spitting it out just meant more would come to replace it. Relentless pushing of the body's limits, needing to have it. There was so much fear if he failed. 

He bared his teeth to the massive beast in front of him, scrambling off the sandy ground. He was alone in his endevour, angry. The people in town, the intruders, planned to take down this beast. He wouldn't allow it. He knew what was going on, knew all too well. The looks he got from the others, the legends he stole from libraries, he knew what they thought of him. Even if he hadn't read them, he could see it. 

Unlike their eyes, filled with scorn and fear, his were determined. Bright orange with fire fueling his heart, he would burn against the darkness of the land. Against them.

He was tired of their games, and he would be damned if he let it play out like they thought it would. No, this time.. This time, it would be them who would be sorry. With a yell, he charged, leaping out of the way of thee Molduga and digging his dual swords into the monster's thick hide.

He wasn't going to fall this time.

_Back to the wolf child..._

The smell of food, real, cooked food, made his stomach growl almost painfully. He never figured out how to make the intricate dishes the others could make, but he could cook somethings.. If he had a fire. He learned how to make one, but rarely had the materials to, not to mention the desire. The animals of the forest hated the fire, and he didn't want to be left alone without their eyes.

They always let him know when people were intruding.

But he, and others, were tied in the hands of fate. In his ones, he knew he had lived this all before, but this time, he could taste it in the air while the others couldn't. 

Even though he was due to be moved in a few days, he knew he wouldn't make it to the castle. Not him, nor the guard with him.


End file.
